If You Wanted To Get Mad, You Could've Just Asked
by freakishlyenergetic
Summary: Chad, Sonny and a secret Chad didn't quite tell Sonny. It took her by surprise and the result was catastrophic. Would they get through this ordeal? Kinda Cheesy Oneshot. CHANNY


**Originally Titled As: If You Wanted To Get Mad At Me, I Would've Given You A Better Reason**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, just wished I did.**

**Note: **_**I kind of got the idea of the title from the song**__**, "If You Wanted a Song Written About You, All You Had to Do Was Ask" by Mayday Parade**__** (don't own that either, still wishing!). They are an awesome band. If you haven't heard it, you should go listen to it. If you already know it, isn't it just awesome? Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Take me home."

"What? Sonny, baby, we just got here." Chad asked his girlfriend of three years, pleading with his eyes for her to be reasonable.

Sonny gripped her shawl harder as she shut her eyes, trying to contain her anger. "Take me home now, Chad."

She spit his name out like it was venom. Judging by her tone, Chad didn't want to mess with her. "Yeah, Sure. I'll just go grab my coat." And with that, Chad was off.

Sonny breathed in deeply as she tried to calm herself down. She did not want to be here right now. Dealing with emotional stuff in public wasn't her thing.

Chad came back, bearing his coat as he gazed on Sonny's beauty. He saw her standing on the exact spot he left her. There she was, on the top step of the porch, leaning against the pillar, outside the party where all the people were probably having the greatest time of their lives.

"You sure you don't want to stick around? It seems pretty fun in there." Chad snuck up behind Sonny and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before he even properly snuggled up to her, she pushed his arms off and stomped over to Chad's Porsche. She leaned against it with a great force.

Chad followed her and was once again caught up in her beauty. Even when she's angry, she appealed to him. Her arms were crossed and her face was illuminated by the moon light. Chad approached her with caution. He thought that it was just probably the 28th day of the month.

"Sonny, Babe, what's wrong?" Once again, he tried to hug her but she just got into the car.

"Chad," She was practically fuming with resentment. "Just… Take me home; because right now I'd rather die than be with you."

Chad was taken aback by this. She never told him that. Not even on the dreaded 28th day of the month. Nonetheless, he did as he was told and got in the car.

Halfway home, no one has still uttered a word. Chad kept glancing at Sonny every once in a while and every time, he was greeted by the same sight. She was fidgeting in her seat, looking out the window and desperately trying with her super mind powers to make the car go faster. He didn't even know what he did wrong. For all he knew, he was a good boyfriend. He kept his eyes locked on Sonny and Sonny's body at all times. He remembered all special occasions: holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, monthaversaries, hell even bi-weekaversaries! He honestly didn't know what could've possibly gone wrong!

Soon, they were parking in her driveway. The moment the car stopped, Sonny jumped out of the car and headed straight into the house. Or at least, she tried to. Chad quickly got out of the car and grabbed Sonny before she got to step into the house.

"Baby, Sunshine, tell me what I did wrong, so we could get past this and move on." Chad coaxed her, but to no avail she pulled herself out of his grip.

"You want to know what the problem is Chad?" Chad nodded furiously at this. "You sure you want to know, 'cause when I found out, I instantly regret making that decision. So Chad, do you really want to know?" Chad backed away a few steps as Sonny was poking him hard, making him move backwards with every step she took forward.

Chad nodded furiously once again, but now, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"The problem is Chad that I just found out that you cheated on me last year and YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Sonny screamed the last statement into his face. Chad muttered something along the lines of shit or fuck under his breath before looking up to face a very infuriated Sonny.

"You know, that's not the sort of thing one tells his girlfriend." Chad chuckled at his lame joke, trying to make the mood lighter.

Sonny shook her head frantically as she laughed bitterly. Tears were forming in her eyes but she was trying to hold them back. "No Chad, it's not about the fact that you actually cheated. I figured that would happen at least once in our relationship. But it was the fact that you didn't have the guts to tell me! I thought we were past keeping secrets! I thought we were in for the long run! What the hell were you thinking?"

Chad looked like a little boy being reprimanded by his mother at that moment. And he did what every little boy did when his mother was angry, he kept quiet. Thinking she would just let him off with a warning or something, but that didn't exactly work in his favor.

"What Chad? What the hell?' Sonny demanded as she pushed him harder. "Talk to me, damn it!" She gave him one last push before she finally cracked. She started bawling uncontrollably as she pounded on his chest weakly. He wrapped his arms around a hysterical Sonny. They remained in their own little world before Sonny pushed him off.

She got into the house without even saying a soft good night or anything to him.

Chad didn't know what to do. This never happened to them before. They had always been the couple who stayed strong in times of disaster. He sat down in the porch swing. He needed to think.

Sure, Mr. and Mrs. Munroe were out of town for business for a couple of days. Sure, they trusted Chad as much as they would their own son, if they had one. Sure, he had his own key so he could get in and out of the house in his own sweet time. Sure, one of their guest bedrooms was now practically Chad's room. But he knew that he couldn't enter that house. He had to respect her wishes. She would've kept the door open and not slammed it.

So he just sat there. Thinking of how he could've fucked up this perfect relationship as much as he did. He couldn't have found a more perfect person who gets him like Sonny does.

* * *

The next morning, Sonny got out of bed. She was in her sweats and didn't really care what she looked like right now. All she wanted to do was wallow in her self pity and all she could think about was Chad.

His perfectly sculpted body, his perfect pearly white teeth, his soft blond tresses, his eyes. Oh, his eyes. She couldn't even find words to describe his eyes. They were these pair of cerulean eyes that were like the ocean and you wanted to just drown in them forever. It sounds so lame, but those were the exact thoughts going through Sonny's head.

She just wanted him back but how could she take him back, when he broke her heart. She trudged over to "Chad's" room. He would be there. He always was. It was 7. He wasn't even awake yet.

She reached his door and found it open. She peaked into the room and was surprised by what se saw. His room was clean, as in really clean. His bed was made and there were no clothes strewn across the floor.

Worry suddenly crept unto Sonny. For a second she wondered where he was, but then she remembered that he had his own house. Mansion, actually. She shrugged it off, thinking he was there, enjoying his life of luxury.

Sighing, she went downstairs and smiled sadly at her kitchen. Normally, she would cook him breakfast and by the time he woke up it would be ready. Not this morning.

She went up to the front door to get the morning paper. Just because she was sad and depressed doesn't mean she had to be a hermit and not show her face to the outside world. She pulled the door open and stepped outside.

She breathed in the morning air. As she bent down to get the paper, she noticed something a little to the right. She stood up straight again. She raised her eyebrows at what she saw.

Chad Dylan Cooper, looking right up at her with eyes that could bore holes into your soul. She noticed something, the look in his eyes, it wasn't much of love as it usually was, but it was longing and guilt.

He stood up. It was now that Sonny noticed his clothing. He was still wearing the same clothes as he was in last night. He looked like he didn't get any sleep either. He stepped forward and took her hands in his. This time she didn't resist or pull away.

"You broke my heart." This one sentence said everything.

"I know and I am really sorry. I know that you hate me right now. And I get that," Chad looked like he just swallowed a bitter pill. "But I can't live without you. I know what I did was unforgivable. It was stupid and immature. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm only human, I do make mistakes. Even though my apology sounds really selfish, I don't know what else to say."

He took a step closer, almost closing the gap between them. "I've been up all night, trying to think of millions of ways to get you back. I thought of all the words I could say, nothing came out right. All that I'm saying right now is on the spot but believe me when I say that it's from the bottom of my heart." He chuckled at his lame attempt to make things better.

"I know that you know that I don't think about you all the time but you have something all the other girls don't have and never will have. My heart. My heart, Sonny. You are the only one I love and the only one I would ever love. I know that I am eternally sorry for my lapse of judgment and this, is just me hoping that you would forgive me." Chad stared right into her eyes.

Sonny didn't think it was possible. These kinds of apologies only happened in movies. Well, they did work in show business, so it was bound to happen sometime.

She couldn't think of a response so she just did what she thought was fitting to complete the moment. She kissed him. She kissed him with so much force it almost plummeted him to the ground.

"I forgive you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

He hugged and held her like he would never let go. Once he set her down, he took her hand and led her into the house.

"You know, if wanted to get mad at me for something, you could've just asked and I would've given you a better reason." This earned him a playful shove from one formerly angry girlfriend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I didn't really want it to have a happy ending at first, it was really supposed to have this really depressing one, but I was in a good mood apparently. Remember to go check out Mayday Parade. **

**Oh yeah, please take time to review! Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! **

**See ya later! **_**freakishlyenergetic**_


End file.
